


Love (And Lust)

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [37]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, kiho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hoseok has been in love with Kihyun for months, so when his favorite dongsaeng is obviously too stressed out for his own good, he offers to give him a massage. It's a purely innocent offer... right?Kihyun, meanwhile, isn't exactly harboring romantic feelings for the man, but he certainly wouldn't mind getting in his pants...Just how will this massage end? And what will it lead to?





	Love (And Lust)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> kihyun is feeling very stressed from the comeback and hoseok offers to give him a full body massage. they aren’t together yet but they both have feelings for each other, and the massage leads to smut and then afterwards feelings and confession”

“ _Jesus_ , who the _fuck_ left all these dishes in the sink?” Kihyun yelled out, his voice hoarse and strained from all of the vocal lessons he’d been attending lately. It was two days into comeback, and Kihyun’s patience was worn thin, not only from their intense schedule and copious practice, but from his own bandmates not giving him a single goddamn break.

“Wasn’t me,” a voice called from the living room, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“Everyone’s home- there’s no hiding from me. Just fess up before I make everybody clean this shit up,” Kihyun yelled out, hearing mumbling and muffled arguing from throughout the dorm. After a few seconds, Kihyun groaned, pissed off that his bandmates were apparently so lazy that they felt Kihyun was somehow obligated to clean their messes up singlehandedly. He was filled with rage, and, even when his favorite little maknae trudged into the kitchen with his head bowed, Kihyun still refused to show him pity.

“Can you explain to me what the _fuck_ this is?” Kihyun spat out, his tired, annoyed eyes staring across into Changkyun’s. The younger boy shuffled awkwardly in place, feeling like a child getting punished by a parent. 

“I was going to clean them later, I promise, hyung-“ Changkyun began, his timid voice being cut off by Kihyun’s disbelieving interruption.

“How much later? Tomorrow? The next day? This weekend, only after flies have started nesting in our sink?” Kihyun accused, getting absurdly fed up with the whole situation. Despite Changkyun coming in here and admitting to his crimes, Kihyun was unable to let go of his anger, and instead found it mounting at the pathetic expression on his bandmate’s face.

“Changkyun, answer me,” Kihyun said, his face turning red with anger. Changkyun merely bowed his head further, his hair obscuring most of his face now. Not having this, Kihyun exhaled hotly, raising his eyebrows in annoyance.

“K-K-Kihyunnie,” a stuttering, nervous voice called from the doorway of the kitchen. Kihyun’s eyes flickered over, spotting Hoseok standing awkwardly in the threshold of the room. “I think you should probably cool down, Kkungie is honestly sorry,” Hoseok said, vouching for his dongsaeng. Changkyun nodded, his eyes finally flickering up to meet Kihyun’s. Noticing how apologetic the boy really looked, Kihyun finally breathed a long sigh, frowning slightly.

“I see that. Sorry, Changkyunnie. Just wash the dishes and I’ll forgive you,” Kihyun said, reaching his hand out to affectionately ruffle Changkyun’s hair. Shooting the boy a sincere smile, Changkyun nodded, and then silently went to work at the sink, turning on the faucet and grabbing the soap bottle.

“I think it would be a good idea if you laid down,” Hoseok said as Kihyun approached him, and Kihyun nodded, rubbing at his forehead.

“I agree. I never would get onto Changkyunnie like that under normal circumstances. I feel so bad for how mean I was being,” Kihyun confessed, leaning into Hoseok’s arm as he began leading them through the hallway towards the bedrooms.

“I know, but it’s okay. We all can see how much the comeback has been stressing you out this time, I’m sure if you apologize to him tomorrow, he’ll understand,” Hoseok assured him, and they entered his bedroom. Looking up, Kihyun realized that Hoseok had actually led him to his room, not Kihyun’s. 

“Wh…?” Kihyun began, blinking sleepily as he stares up into Hoseok’s face. Noticing the flush tingeing the older boy’s cheeks, Kihyun is filled with even more confusion.

“I thought you could use a massage? That might make you feel better,” Hoseok offered, swallowing before nervously chuckling, the sound forced and awkward. Honestly, Hoseok had been wanting to offer Kihyun this ever since he realized how deeply he loved the man a few weeks ago, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. His logic was a tiny bit flawed, but he did think that a massage would help calm somebody down, right? It wasn’t because he wanted to straddle Kihyun and feel his body against his, to be as close to him as possible without crossing any boundaries… well, maybe it was. 

Kihyun blinked confusedly up at the older boy, not completely sure if was just imagining the dirty thoughts flickering across his pretty eyes, or if that was just wishful thinking. Things had been different between them lately- they’d been sharing touches and glances that made Kihyun consider the possibility that Hoseok might even be interested in him sexually. But that would be ridiculous- why would Hoseok hit on him so openly and risk getting caught by the others? Even though Kihyun himself had been harboring some not-so-innocent feelings for the older man, he’d been trying to keep a handle on them and not be so damn untactful about it.

“Sure…” Kihyun replied, a touch tentative. Hoseok smiled, but he could feel sweat beading on his brow. Kihyun looked like he’d noticed something off, and Hoseok just prayed this wasn’t a bad thing. Nodding, Hoseok began walking to his bed, and watched as Kihyun laid down onto his stomach, still wearing his tight, fancy shirt from earlier that day.

“Um, can you take off your shirt?” Hoseok asked, hoping it didn’t sound too forward. Despite the innocent context, Hoseok still felt embarrassed and eager just by uttering that request. His cheeks were bright red by now, and he licked his lips, flickering his eyes to the floor as he watches Kihyun move to silently take off his shirt. Now sufficiently stripped, Hoseok got onto the bed, the tense atmosphere mounting as he straddles Kihyun’s ass. 

Placing his hands in the center of Kihyun’s back, Hoseok began softly massaging the boy, only the sound of their breathing in the room. The heater kicked on, the sound loud in the silent room. Hoseok swallowed anxiously, pressing his fingers into the muscles he knew would be most affected by their dance rehearsal, being familiar with them as he constantly had to keep his body in top condition- and massage was a big part of that. Beneath him, Kihyun sighed breathlessly, the feeling of Hoseok’s talented fingers on his back relaxing him deeper and deeper into the bed. He didn’t realize how good Hoseok was at giving massages before, but man was he glad he found out today. Slipping out a broken, satisfied moan as Hoseok digs into a particularly good spot, Kihyun feels his face flush, and embarrassment washes over him.

“Your body is really nice, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok softly complimented out of the blue, feeling the hard muscle underneath his hands. He was honestly impressed with how fit Kihyun still was, despite the fact that he hadn’t gone to the gym in months now. Kihyun chuckled in disbelief, turning his head to the side. 

“Well, not compared to yours,” Kihyun replied bitterly. Normally, he was more than happy to accept any compliment thrown his way, but he was feeling out of it tonight. He’d yelled at his favorite dongsaeng earlier, and now he couldn’t even proudly accept a compliment? What was up with him?

“No, your body is really sexy,” Hoseok slipped before he even thought about it, his heart catching in his throat as he thought more about the context of his comment: he was rubbing Kihyun’s bare back while straddling his ass, and just called him sexy. Hoseok nervously chuckled, but didn’t retract his statement. It was too late now, anyway. 

“O-oh? How so?” Kihyun asked, feeling a lot less insecure now. He couldn’t see Hoseok’s face, but could feel the tension in the air behind him, and knew that it wasn’t from any other reason than nervousness from the situation. Kihyun clenched his jaw, trying to figure out what that could mean as he listens to Hoseok’s reply.

“Um, hah,” Hoseok began, his voice cracking with nerves. He chuckled awkwardly again, focusing more on his massage and not sounding like a love-struck fool than responding in a timely manner. Swallowing, Hoseok pressed his fingers into a spot that made a sweet, trembling moan pass from Kihyun’s lips, and he exhaled shakily, trying to get himself together.

“Y-your muscle definition is still really impressive,” he begins, hands trailing up Kihyun’s back as he speaks. “Your waist is so trim,” he continues, voice taking on a slightly envious tone. “A-and your shoulders are strong,” Hoseok keeps talking, despite his stutter coming out. The atmosphere in the room takes a more heated turn as he keeps praising Kihyun without rest, and after his last compliment, he swallows nervously, wondering if maybe he went too far.

“Do you really think that?” Kihyun asks, voice a bit soft. He was surprised with how honestly Hoseok had replied to him, and the way he worded his comments sounded almost like he thought Kihyun’s body was, well, attractive. It made butterflies flutter in Kihyun’s chest, and he didn’t know how to feel about this information, especially since he was reminded of his sexual attraction for Hoseok that had been mounting recently.

“Yes,” Hoseok replied, and a wave of silence passed over them. Hoseok was almost finished with massaging Kihyun’s back now, instead moving his hands down Kihyun’s arms. “Your arms are also sexy,” Hoseok airily commented, almost as if he wasn’t paying attention to the words leaving his lips. Kihyun smiled nervously, his eyes turning a bit hazy.

“It kinda sounds like you think my whole body is sexy,” Kihyun accused with an unsure voice, hoping to play it off as a joke when Hoseok inevitably denied it… only, Hoseok didn’t deny it.

“I-I do,” Hoseok confirmed, licking his lip as his eyes flickered up to the side of Kihyun’s face. He could see how red the boy’s cheeks were, and wondered if his comments actually led to such a physical reaction from him. “Is the massage good? So far?” Hoseok asked, hoping to maybe redirect the conversation, starting to wonder if he was coming on too strong. Kihyun hummed pleasantly, nodding his head.

“It’s incredible, hyung, I never knew how well you could give a massage,” Kihyun replied, his tone complimenting. “You’re really good with your hands,” he continued, voice catching in his throat at the obvious sexual undertone of that comment. Hoseok ran his hands down Kihyun’s arms one final time before removing them, his cheeks burning up as every shred of self-restraint slipped from his fingers. 

“I’m good with them in many ways,” Hoseok said, cringing at his own fuckboy-esque comment, wishing he could retract it… but it was too late, Kihyun had heard it and was going to think he was a total dork. Instead, Kihyun’s mind was actually filled with dirty thoughts, and he hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, maybe I’ll learn of your talents in those ways tonight, too,” Kihyun said, making his move. The atmosphere took a more honest, suggestive turn, and Hoseok bristled at the intensity of it. It also seemed like Kihyun’s mood was improving by leaps and bounds, judging by how confident that comment was, and Hoseok was at least glad for that.

“I-I can show you, if you want me to,” Hoseok offered, and, even though he wasn’t being entirely blunt about his intentions- the message was clear. Kihyun smirked, wondering just how he got into this situation with his normally timid bandmate.

“I’d love that, but can you massage my front first?” Kihyun suggested, and Hoseok nodded, verbally replying as he realizes that Kihyun can’t actually see him.

“Of course,” Hoseok says, and then stands up, giving Kihyun room to flip over. Watching the boy turn onto his back, Hoseok realizes that this new position lends itself to lots of new visuals- Kihyun’s tight torso and chest, his crotch, and, most noticeably, his burning hot gaze. There was nothing between them keeping them from seeing each other’s immediate expressions and reactions, and it made Hoseok worry, just a little bit, about making a fool of himself in front of Kihyun. The younger boy wasn’t able to see his flushed cheeks and nervous eyes earlier, but now that Kihyun was facing him… there’s no telling what kind of love-sick expression he’d witness now. 

Looking up into what he saw as Hoseok’s dazed, aroused expression, Kihyun swallowed nervously, his lips quirking up in a smirk. Maybe Hoseok was feeling the same things that Kihyun was right now, maybe their sexual tension will finally mount to a peak and he’ll actually be able to fuck his hyung this evening. Eager and excited about the possibility, Kihyun spread his thighs bit by bit, looking expectantly over at Hoseok.

“C’mon,” Kihyun prompted, wondering why Hoseok was just staring at him nervously and not straddling his hips. Hoseok jolted out of his reverie, and nodded, getting onto Kihyun’s lap, his legs on either side of Kihyun’s hips. The position felt lewd, and the images that ran through Hoseok’s mind as he stared down into Kihyun’s pretty face were utterly obscene. Feeling a little guilty for having such dirty thoughts about the man he loved so dearly, Hoseok flushed hotly, wondering if he was taking advantage of the situation for his own personal gain. Sure, Kihyun was making slightly suggestive comments too, but Hoseok still couldn’t help but wonder if it was just his own wishful thinking.

Reaching his hands out and rubbing them against Kihyun’s chest, Hoseok began lightly massaging him, his eyes demurely downcast and trying not to glance up into Kihyun’s face. Beneath him, Kihyun resisted the urge to coo, finding his hyung absolutely adorable, sitting on his crotch with such a sweet expression. He looked so embarrassed, and so irresistibly cute, it made Kihyun’s cock throb. 

“Is this good?” Hoseok asked, his eyes finally glancing up into Kihyun’s face, inhaling sharply at the obviously aroused expression on his dongsaeng’s face. This time, he knew Kihyun was like this because of Hoseok’s touches, and he barely noticed as his hands lightly grazed against Kihyun’s nipples, sparking a gentle shudder through the boy’s body. Entranced by the reaction, Hoseok does it again, not even realizing that he wasn’t even massaging the boy until he felt something poke into his crotch… and, oh god, that was Kihyun’s boner pressing into him.

Exhaling shakily, Kihyun’s eyes flicker down to Hoseok’s hips, clenching his jaw as he can see his erection pressed flush against his hyung’s crotch. He never thought he’d actually be in this position, but man, was he enjoying the view. Kihyun felt slightly embarrassed for his bodily reaction until he looked up a bit, seeing a slight bulge in Hoseok’s pants. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, so Kihyun kept staring at it, watching with every iota of his attention to see if Hoseok was actually getting hard.

Above him, Hoseok couldn’t help but notice where Kihyun’s eyes were looking, and he whimpered in embarrassment, knowing that Kihyun was watching his cock twitch and harden in his pants. His fingers loosely trailed down Kihyun’s chest, resting on his stomach as he choked out a moan, feeling Kihyun’s hips grind up into his crotch. Eyes popping open, Hoseok stares down at Kihyun, unsure of what to say or do in the situation. When he met Kihyun’s eyes, Hoseok was startled by the intense, sexual energy coming from his burning gaze, and couldn’t even spit out a single word or protest.

“You’re hard, Hoseok-hyung,” Kihyun plainly stated, grinding his hips up into Hoseok’s absurdly plump ass, smirking loosely at the tremor that passed through his hyung’s body upon doing so. “But it’s okay, because I’m hard too,” he added, even though he was positive that Hoseok could feel it- he hadn’t been this turned on in weeks, and it was all thanks to his buff hyung’s incredible hands and demure eyes.

“W-what should we do about it?” Hoseok asked, swallowing thickly as he stares into Kihyun’s eyes, his lips parted and eyebrows drawn together nervously.

“I think I have a suggestion~” Kihyun began, watching the beautiful way Hoseok looked trembling on his hard cock, his eyes wide with innocence and eagerness. “We could fuck around now, and any other time you want, no strings attached,” Kihyun suggests, licking the corner of his mouth, eyes darkening in lust as he stares up into Hoseok’s face. Feeling his lips tremble, Hoseok feels his heart break, bit by bit. His feelings for Kihyun went far beyond ‘no strings’, he’d practically knitted a fucking sweater with all the strings he’d attached to Kihyun by now. But… he was desperate for some kind of relationship with his dongsaeng more intimate than friendship, anything.

“I-I’m good with that,” Hoseok replied, finding it hard to resist the prospect of being with Kihyun, even if it wasn’t exactly everything he wanted from him. He wanted to go on sweet, warm dates with him, shower him with kisses, hold his hand while walking down the street- oh god, he wanted that so bad! But, this is what Kihyun was offering, and Hoseok couldn’t deny how much he wanted to get fucked by Kihyun right now… especially since he could feel how hard Kihyun was underneath him. He wants to feel that hardness closer, feel it mess him up inside.

“Well that’s great~” Kihyun replied, eyes sparkling with an eager light. He could see how nervous Hoseok was, but his arousal was clear in his eyes. He wanted this, maybe more than Kihyun did, and Kihyun wanted it pretty damn bad. “Let’s get started then,” Kihyun continued, grinding his hips back into Hoseok’s ass, reveling in the incredible way he felt writhing above him.

Hoseok whimpered, throwing his head back and spreading his thighs, lips parting in a breathy moan. It felt so good to finally be open about his desires towards Kihyun, at least a little bit of them. Hoseok found it incredibly hard to hold himself back now that Kihyun was accepting his arousal with open arms. He had no idea what Kihyun wanted to do with him tonight, but Hoseok was ready for anything, he’d even do weird kinky shit if it made Kihyun happy- he’d do anything for him. That’s what true love is.

“You want to lay down?” Kihyun asked, wanting desperate to touch Hoseok’s chest, to kiss it, to feel him all over- and he couldn’t exactly do that from their current position. Hoseok meekly nodded, a little sad to be leaving Kihyun’s lap so soon, but looking forward to whatever he had planned for him.

“Yes,” Hoseok timidly replied, demounting Kihyun’s hips and standing beside the bed, his hands moving down to cover the obvious erection tenting his pants. Kihyun smirked at this, wondering what the point was in modesty when he was just moaning on his cock, but choosing to not point it out. 

Sitting up and then getting off the bed, Kihyun watched as Hoseok quickly takes off his shirt and then replaced his spot, his bulky, broad body taking up far more space than Kihyun’s had. Getting onto the bed beside him, Kihyun straddled one of Hoseok’s thick thighs and leaned his chin forward, hovering his lips over Hoseok’s neck before shyly kissing him. He didn’t know what Hoseok would and wouldn’t like yet, but the only way to find out was by trying. At Hoseok’s breathy, pleased exhale, Kihyun began sucking on his powerful neck, careful not to leave any marks by sucking too hard.

Squirming beneath him, Hoseok titled his chin more to the side, allowing more room for Kihyun to kiss and lick at. He didn’t know if Kihyun would want to kiss his lips, considering how he wanted a fuck-only relationship, but man did Hoseok want to feel those talented lips against his own. He could almost taste them against his, feel how soft and supple they were. He rubbed his lips together, trying to mimic the feeling with flushed, embarrassed cheeks. His cock twitched from within his pants, and he could feel it rub against Kihyun’s thigh. Knowing that Kihyun could feel his arousal, Hoseok moaned, chest expanding with a deep inhale. 

Making quick work of his neck, Kihyun then moved down to his hyung’s chest, desperate to finally touch and lick those delicious, pink nipples. God, they looked like candies on his chest, so pretty and _hard,_ why were they always so _hard_? Starting with light, gentle pinches, Kihyun’s eyes flickered up to Hoseok’s face, gauging the boy’s reaction. Seeing the intensity overwhelming his face, cheeks flush and eyebrows drawn together in the most irresistibly sexy expression Kihyun had ever witnessed, Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore, and quickly wrapped his lips around Hoseok’s nipple.

“AH- Oh _fuck_ ,” Hoseok cursed out, back arching up at the incredible sensation. His nipples had always been incredibly sensitive, but to feel Kihyun’s lips against them, to feel Kihyun’s body over his own as he played with them- that was a new thing for Hoseok. One that he wanted to experience over and over. Mind going crazy from the influx of sensation, Hoseok reached his hand out, gripping Kihyun’s hair and pressing him closer to his chest, getting his nose to dig into his plump pec. 

“It feels so good,” Hoseok complimented, fueling Kihyun’s ego with his trembling, erotic voice. Groaning against Hoseok’s skin, Kihyun worked twice as hard to make the man feel good, his tongue rubbing against the hard bud, and lips sucking it into his mouth. Kihyun sucked his cheeks in, and then pulled away with a wet pop, putting his lips back around his nipple to do it over and over again, making Hoseok tremble and writhe underneath him.

Now completely hard, Kihyun presses his cock against Hoseok’s leg, grinding against him absently as he plays with Hoseok’s nipples. Noticing Kihyun’s arousal, Hoseok lifts his thigh up, bouncing it slightly to stimulate Kihyun more. 

“MMf-” Kihyun choked out, voice muffled against Hoseok’s chest as Hoseok grinded his leg against his cock. Spreading his thighs more to heighten the sensation, Kihyun groans, outright humping Hoseok’s leg now. Beneath him, Hoseok whimpered out another strained moan, overwhelmed by how sexy his Kihyunnie was- in a position of dominance over him, yet humping his leg so cutely. It was starting to become too much for Hoseok, and he needed something more stimulating, something beneath the belt.

“Kihyunnie, please,” Hoseok began, getting the boy’s attention. “C-could you take off my pants? I want to feel you down there,” he asked, and Kihyun shot him a smirk, sitting up and demounting Hoseok’s thigh, sitting between the boy’s legs as he began taking off the older boy’s loose sweatpants, and, while he was at it, took off his underwear too. Eyes widening at the beautiful, Adonis-like body sprawled completely nude underneath him, Kihyun choked out a gasp, his eyes widening.

“You’re absolutely stunning,” Kihyun complimented, and Hoseok flushed at the sincerity in his voice. Kihyun had definitely seen him naked before, but never… _hard_ and naked. Hoseok was a little shy at first, but the way Kihyun was looking at him, like he was a god, well… it gave him a boost of confidence.

“Thank you,” Hoseok replied, making eye-contact with the love of his life. Swallowing at the intense look that passed between them, Kihyun flickered his eyes back down to Hoseok’s crotch, trying to convince himself it was only lust he saw in those pretty eyes. He reached his hand out, stroking his hyung’s cock with soft, gentle strokes, eyes darting back up to Hoseok’s face to gauge his reaction. Seeing the slightly impatient, but otherwise completely erotic look in his eyes, Kihyun scrunched his eyebrows together, a little confused. Hoseok looked like he wasn’t getting what he wanted… which is weird, because what else could he want if Kihyun was already stroking his cock? 

“Ah, Kihyunnie…” Hoseok said, his voice trembling and nervous. Kihyun nodded, wondering if he was doing something wrong. “I-I want your hand… lower,” he vaguely stated, and Kihyun scrunched his eyebrows together, trailing his hand to cup Hoseok’s balls, raising his eyebrows as if to inaudibly ask ‘here?’. Hoseok shook his head, turning his head to the side and burying his face into the pillow in embarrassment. He tried stuttering out another descriptor… but couldn’t find the will to do it: to ask his beloved to finger him. It was humiliating.

“Do you want it… here?” Kihyun asked, his fingertip lightly pressing against Hoseok’s entrance, his eyes looking a little tentative. Most people with cocks enjoyed getting said cocks touched, but Hoseok apparently didn’t want that, at least not right now. Kihyun felt his heart throb in his chest, and he swallowed deeply, wondering if he was actually going to fuck Hoseok tonight.

“Yes,” Hoseok softly replied, voice shy but grateful that he didn’t have to say those words himself. Kihyun nodded, lifting up Hoseok’s legs and spreading the man’s thighs, trying to get in a better position to pleasure him. He realized that he didn’t have lube right here, but… Kihyun had another idea, so they could put off searching for the lube for at least a few more minutes.  

“A-AH--” Hoseok choked out, body lurching as Kihyun moved his thighs flush against his torso. His ass was now on full display, in a complete position of submission beneath Kihyun’s surprisingly strong arms. Looking up with wide eyes into Kihyun’s face, Hoseok felt his cheeks flush at the powerful, breathless expression that met his gaze.

“Hold your thighs like this,” Kihyun commanded, and Hoseok immediately obeyed, holding up his thighs with a confused frown on his face.

“What are you going to d-OOHH--” Hoseok began, voice breaking into a loud moan as he feels Kihyun’s tongue against his entrance. “Holy shit, Kihyun,” Hoseok spat out, his eyes going hazy and eventually shutting from the intensity. Kihyun wasn’t just rimming him, he was practically eating him out, his lips and tongue working hard to pleasure him. Fuck, and it felt so deliciously wrong too, Kihyun’s beautiful lips and mouth all over his most intimate place.

“Kihyunnie… it’s dirty,” Hoseok protested meekly, his eyebrows drawing together. At the feeling of Kihyun’s tongue dipping inside his entrance, Hoseok whined, body tensing up at how absurdly good it felt. “Please,” Hoseok whined, frowning deeply and flushing in humiliation. Kihyun was so good at this, and he didn’t want it to stop, but he wasn’t as clean as he would’ve liked to be, and Kihyun was seriously going to town on him. Sure, he cleaned it up in the shower, but that was an hour ago, and he was all sweaty now--!

“Tastes pretty clean to me,” Kihyun said after parting his mouth for a few seconds. He’d seen Hoseok get out of the shower a while ago, and knew how anal he was about hygiene. Kihyun wasn’t worried- especially not when Hoseok tasted this good, and looked so gorgeous writhing on his tongue. Having sex with Hoseok was like fucking living art, he was utterly divine in every possible way.

Hoseok whined, audibly disagreeing with the boy. He couldn’t let Kihyun do this when he wasn’t at his best, and, for lack of any better ideas, Hoseok bit his lip, preparing himself for what he was about to ask.

“Kihyun, stop,” Hoseok said, and Kihyun did, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat up, looking up into Hoseok’s face. The older boy flickered his eyes to the side of the bed, and reached for a bottle of lube he always kept wedged between his mattress and bedframe. Grabbing it, Hoseok handed it to Kihyun, his eyes staring demurely up into his dongsaeng’s.

“Fuck me,” Hoseok requested, his eyes mirroring the lust and love blending in his mind. He wanted Kihyun, he wanted to feel him everywhere. Kihyun nodded his head, grabbing the lube. 

“Are you sure?” Kihyun asked, questioning his hyung because of the honesty and nervousness he saw in his gaze. As much as he wanted to pound Hoseok into the mattress right now, he wasn’t going to even penetrate the boy if he didn’t get a few more okays.

“Yes, please, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok replied, his voice taking a sense of desperation at the thought of Kihyun deciding not to fuck him- at the thought of Kihyun losing interest in him. Hoseok reached out, touching Kihyun’s hand with his own. The touch sent sparks up Hoseok’s arm, and he parted his lips, his eyes conveying his desire and desperation. 

“…If you’re sure,” Kihyun said, pushing up Hoseok’s thigh and pouring out some lube onto his free hand, smearing it across his entrance. Hoseok keened, his body trembling from both the feeling of Kihyun’s rough gesture, and the coldness of the lube. It was a far cry from the warmth of Kihyun’s mouth, and for a second there, Hoseok kinda wished spit could be used as adequate lube in this situation.

“I’m absolutely positive,” Hoseok replied, getting his bearings. Kihyun pressed a finger into Hoseok’s entrance, his mouth widening in an impressed gasp at how _good_ Hoseok felt inside. He wasn’t painfully tight, nor ridiculously loose. It was the perfect feeling around his finger, and Kihyun quickly added a second one, met with the same, utterly flawless tightness. Swallowing hoarsely, Kihyun wondered how his cock would feel inside him, and shuddered, eagerness overcoming him.

“Can I add another?” Kihyun asked, gently scissoring his fingers. Between his breathy, needy moans, Hoseok nodded, giving him a spoken ‘yes’ before Kihyun continued. Now adding the third finger, Kihyun was definitely starting to feel the tightness, and this was the hardest finger to penetrate. He looked up into Hoseok’s face, seeing the unadulterated bliss written across his hyung’s features, and smirked.

With his love’s fingers buried inside him, Hoseok couldn’t help but anticipate the feeling of something a bit bigger. He ached to be filled up by Kihyun, to feel him everywhere, and in his deepest spot in particular. Hoseok’s chest expanded with heavy, hard pants, moans uncontrollably spilling from his lips. He wanted it so bad it almost hurt, and, with one final thrust from Kihyun’s fingers, Hoseok sat up slightly, staring down into Kihyun’s face.

“I’m ready,” Hoseok declared, and Kihyun slowly removed his fingers, eyes darting down to watch how prettily Hoseok’s hole looked clenching around nothing. Sitting up on his knees, Kihyun undid his pants, pulling out his cock and lining it up with Hoseok’s entrance. He gripped onto the backs of Hoseok’s thighs, pushing them down onto Hoseok’s body to stabilize himself and get a good angle. He was really about to do this- he was seriously going to fuck his hyung, right here in the dorm.

Staring down into Hoseok’s eyes, Kihyun waited for one last signal, one last confirmation before he penetrated Hoseok. This was his last chance- once Kihyun put his cock inside him, things would never be the same between them. Hoseok swallowed heavily, and then nodded resolutely, his eyes confident and sure of his decision. With that, there was nothing stopping Kihyun. He began lightly pressing his hips forward, his tip pressing against Hoseok’s entrance before slipping inside with a wet pop, sparking an immediate moan from Hoseok’s lips. Breathing deeply, Kihyun continued to slowly insert himself, until he got about halfway in, and then pulled out, repeating the action painfully slow to give Hoseok time to adjust.

Hoseok trembled out a breathy, long moan, his cheeks red and flush, dripping with sweat from the intensity of the room and the shared knowledge that what they were doing was definitely wrong and scandalous for a myriad of different reasons- the most prevalent being that neither had a single regret about it, that both were enjoying themselves. Kihyun bit out a melodic, sinful moan as he started picking up his pace, hips popping in and out of Hoseok’s tight, wet hole.

“How is it?” Kihyun asked, already feeling sweat drip down his neck. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hoseok’s gorgeous, panting face, and could easily tell that he was feeling good… not that this stopped him from asking anyway.

“Amazing,” Hoseok replied with a strained voice, already feeling ridiculously good from just a minute of penetration. He’d always liked getting his ass played with, but to be fucked by Kihyun? Yoo Kihyun? Whom he’d been in love with for months now? Fuck, he could barely hold himself back as it was, but to look up and see Kihyun’s beautiful face staring down at him while he pounded into him- that was truly irresistible. 

Kihyun smiled breathlessly, picking up his pace again, now outright fucking Hoseok into the mattress. The sounds of the bedframe smacking against the wall, the slight squeaking of the mattress, and, of course, Hoseok’s moans and whimpers filled the air. Kihyun could feel the strain of holding Hoseok’s legs up for so long, but kept going, too enamored by the beautiful way Hoseok looked underneath him to even think about interrupting their sex. God, Hoseok looked like he was losing his mind beneath him…

“I-I’m close,” Hoseok whimpered out, his voice trembling and desperate, sweat pouring down his body as Kihyun pounded into him, the feeling of his stiff cock sliding in and out driving him insane. Kihyun swallowed thickly, a bit impressed with himself for making Hoseok cum so quickly- and, hell, he hadn’t even touched the man’s cock! Smirking in satisfaction, Kihyun started pounding Hoseok harder and faster, trying to drive his hyung closer to orgasm.

Hoseok could feel every culmination of his love for Kihyun mount, his body wracked with the intensity and passion coursing between their bodies. He was close to orgasm, and was desperately begging for it to not happen so soon- he felt too good to cum, he didn’t want this incredible feeling to end. Staring up into Kihyun’s face with watery, overwhelmed eyes, Hoseok slipped out a needy moan, his voice breathy and aching with desire. Kihyun stared back into his eyes, and Hoseok could see every single feeling that he felt in his heart mirrored in the younger man’s gaze. Swallowing, Hoseok whimpered, blinking a few times as he processed this information—god, that could only mean one thing!

His voice raw with emotion as his orgasm overcame him, Hoseok whimpered out a breathless, heartfelt, “I love you!” his heart pounding as he squeezes his eyes shut, unable to look into Kihyun’s face as he cums. Above him, Kihyun’s eyes widen in shock, mouth gaping as his hips stutter to a stop. He blinks in confusion, wondering what the fuck just happened.

“… ‘I love you’?” Kihyun repeated, asking the boy if he just heard him right. There was no way in _Hell_ Hoseok actually meant those words, not after their discussion merely minutes ago about how they could have a ‘sex only, no strings attached’ relationship. Hoseok, however, interpreted this comment a little differently.

“Oh my god, you love me too,” Hoseok said, tears dripping out of his eyes as he finally looked into Kihyun’s face, tears blurring his vision. His heart was pounding, and cum was still squirting out of his neglected cock, his lips trembling with emotion. “Oh my god, Kihyunnie, I can’t believe this,” Hoseok said, lifting his hands to his eyes to wipe away at his tears. Above him, Kihyun felt panic rise into his throat, and he blinked rapidly, smiling awkwardly at the strong, emotional response from his hyung.

“Um,” was the only response Kihyun’s brain could currently think of, too taken off guard by Hoseok’s random confession to even process it. His boner was completely gone now, and he weakly pulled out of Hoseok, pulling away to sit on the edge of the man’s bed, his brain working at a thousand miles an hour to figure out what to do.

Luckily (?), Hoseok didn’t notice the weird response from Kihyun, too caught up in his own relief and excitement. Coming down from his orgasm, Hoseok wipes away at his eyes one final time, still over the moon about Kihyun’s requited feelings. Looking at the man in question, Hoseok smiles, his face radiating warmth and affection as he stares at Kihyun’s back. Sitting up, Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun’s middle, holding him close. 

“I’m so glad I was honest about my feelings, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “I’d been feeling this way for so long now, and I didn’t know what to do,” he continued, and then inhaled deeply, breathing in his love’s scent. Kihyun tensed up, responsibility weighing over him as he silently accepted Hoseok’s confession. Of course, guilt was practically overcoming him, but Hoseok’s feelings were so pure, so innocent.

“I’m so glad you were honest with your feelings too,” Hoseok murmured into Kihyun’s neck, tightening his hold on the boy. Kihyun laughed, the sound lacking all mirth and joy. There was no way he could tell Hoseok it was a misunderstanding, not after all he’d admitted.

“M-me too,” Kihyun replied, and Hoseok smiled sweetly, his brain rationalizing that Kihyun was just nervous with their new roles… actually, speaking of those.

“So, does this make us b-boyfriends now?” Hoseok asked, voice stuttering and nervous. He licked his lip, eagerly awaiting Kihyun’s reply. Shakily exhaling, Kihyun’s nerves had the best of him, and he could only stare lifelessly to the ground, his heart thudding mutely.

“I suppose it does…”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
